Almost Magic
by majrocks
Summary: His job is to make a love potion and help those who are in need of spiritual intervention, all seems perfect until he met Anna Kyouyama...this is an entry for ShatteredLye's contest
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Shaman king still belongs to Hiroyuki Takei

Author's Note: hi! I'm back! Ideas seem to be pouring in lately so writing another story is possible. This story is inspired by a fanfic that I've read years ago but I cannot remember the title or the author. As I was thinking for the next chapter of Project: Makeover this just crossed my mind and demanded to be written.

A lot of surprises are in store for me in the next school year because we again have a reshuffle and I'm going to have new classmates for my senior year in college and for the brighter side, I'm back with my friends and finally we are all block mates again. I do hope that you'll like this story as I do while writing this. Ciao!

Warnings: this happened in an alternate universe. OOCness might be encountered while reading. Thank you.

~majrocks~

"Magic exists. Who can doubt it, when there are rainbows and wildflowers, the music of the wind and the silence of the stars? Anyone who has loved has been touched by magic. It is such a simple and such an extraordinary part of the lives we live"

-Nora Roberts

~majrocks~

Almost Magic

A brunette was cleaning the chemistry laboratory, Chemistry was his favorite subject. He loved mixing chemicals and it's the only subject that he didn't feel sleepy. His twin brother Hao was off to heaven knows where hours ago. He should also be if he was not cornered by some girls who desperately need his help.

While in elementary back in their hometown in Izumo people were avoiding them, both he and his brother for they are shamans. They were social outcasts then but everything changed when they both transferred her in Funbari Hill and enrolled in Shinra Private Academy.

Both he and his brother started a new life. Hao easily blended in especially with girls, whereas Yoh enhanced his ability with mixing chemicals and discovered that he has the gift for mixing potions. He is not a sorcerer or something; he is a shaman who just had a penchant for mixing potions.

His prowess was first used for his friend Chocolove McDonnell, the guy was hopelessly in love with Kira but the girl seems to ignore him. He pitied his situation and the guy almost pleaded at him to make a love potion.

So now, a year later they are still together due to his persistence and a little help from Yoh.

Ever since then word has gone about his ability, girls and boys alike came to his aid for different reasons and he even experienced being stalked at his room.

But despite all of that Yoh is careful in giving in with people's request; because every wish has their own payment and consequences; a tit for a tat, Equivalent Exchange.

He was now nearly finished cleaning when he felt another presence in the room.

"Is it true that you're a sorcerer?" a cold voice asked him.

He looked up and saw a blond girl standing in front of him.

"I am not" he simply said.

"But you can make potions right? Like… love potions?"

Her statement made Yoh look her way, he sure knows who she is. She's Anna Kyouyama, champion swimmer, smart, articulate and most of all known as the Ice Queen. Her approaching him is startling enough but her asking him about love potions, that is so out of this world!

He cleared his throat, "They say I can. Do you need one?"

He saw her blush for a second before her face become stoic and passive, "Make one for me, just name your price."

"Why would you need it? I mean you're the Anna Kyouyama, a lot of guys would love to be your boyfriend once you announce it," when she raised her eyebrow at him, he further explained, "To tell you the truth, you're a no. 1 request for love potions."

"And their progress?"

"Well, so far almost none even advanced to the first part. You know, before I make a potion I asses the person. For the potion to work the person must have a direct connection to the other. I do that to save both me and the requester time if ever they don't have any connection at all" he explained.

Anna smirked, "Good. So being an Ice Queen sure has its advantages. You still didn't confirm my request."

Yoh sweat dropped, his intention was to let her hopes down by informing her of the preliminary assessment but she seems to ignore it, "Before I accept that may I ask if you have any close connection with the person?"

"I have" came the reply.

Yoh nodded, "Okay, why don't you sit down so we can discuss this further. You could get varicose veins by standing so long."

Anna grabbed a nearby chair and she accidentally brushed past him he inhaled her scent ; she smells Mediterranean, refreshing, cool and made him think of clear coast waters. 'Dolce and Gabbana light Blue' was the first thing that came to his mind. He had encountered that perfume before when he and his mom was shopping.

"So what do we do now?" Anna grabbed his attention.

"Okay. This potion will only work if you have a direct relationship or connection with the person. The effect is something that I cannot guarantee. It varies actually; the person's mood is also a great factor. Say you give the potion when the person is in a bad mood and is pissed off or angry then effect of the potion is more likely minimal or it wouldn't change anything at all."

"So you're saying that I should give the potion when he is in a good mood?"

Yoh smiled at her, "You're catching up fast."

Anna just ignored his comment, "And then?"

"The potion will take around five days to make."

"What?" Anna jerked upwards from the chair, "Why would it take that long? Can't you make it faster? "

"I'm afraid that it's the fastest. Some ingredients can only be mixed on certain days"

Anna sighed then run a finger through her hair.

Yoh felt something tug at his heart at the genuine sadness that he saw in her eyes, "If you are willing to wait that long, who knows it might turn out good."

Anna just nodded.

"So what's his name?"

Anna looked at him as if he was crazy, "Why would I give you that?"

"Are you holding up information? How can I help you if you don't want to spill the beans? If you are really that adamant and doesn't trust me then I guess there is no point in starting the potion" he was about to stand up when he felt Anna's hand on his own and couldn't understand why his heart skipped a beat at the action.

"Okay fine. But just promise me that whatever we talked will just be between you and me. It won't escape this room. Get it?"

Yoh nodded, "It's a promise."

Anna inspected her surroundings first then when she was assured that they are the only people in the laboratory blurted out, "It's Hao Asakura"

Yoh almost dropped from his chair, "H-Hao? You mean my brother?"

Anna gave him an annoyed look, "That's the reason why I don't want to tell you, now you won't help me for sure"

Yoh was still surprised, "I-I thought the two of you are already dating each other?"

"We were, but your idiotic excuse for a brother had a sudden change of heart"

"So he dumped you?"

Anna glared at him, "Do you have to be so blunt?"

Yoh cringed at her tone, "Sorry... I didn't mean anything bad with my choice of words"

Anna looked at him suspiciously then stood up and made her way to the door.

"Hey where are you going Anna?"

"Out. For sure you won't help me. I just wish that you can keep your word and not tell the world about my secret" her hands were already clutching the door knob when his next words made her stop and turn to face him.

"I didn't say I won't help"

She walked to her direction and eyed him, "So you're willing to help me and in some way betray your brother?"

Yoh gave a low laugh, "Betray? I think it's a harsh word. No, I won't be, not in any way that you look at it, I mean I have nothing against you. You have very good credentials compared to any of his girls. His welfare would always come first and I am positive that you are fit for the position. And I haven't finished discussing the whole thing"

Anna's eyes seem to lighten up,"So, what are the other things that we need to discuss?"

"Limitations. The potion, once consumed would take effect for a week-"

He was cut off when Anna grabbed him by the collar," One week? You're a making a love potion that will ONLY last a week?" her face was flushed with anger, "So that means that even if that potion of yours will work he will only love me for a week then what? Dump me again? Are you playing tricks with me Asakura? If you don't want to help me then tell me straight rather than playing nice but giving my request for only a week"

Yoh felt shivers down his spine as he frantically tried to calm her down," Wait- Anna let me explain it further"

When her grip on his shirt loosens a bit he grabbed the opportunity and backed out a few centimeters away from her.

"Look Anna, this is the truth, no potion no matter how great the creator is can last a lifetime. That explanation can be simplified by this analogy: Potions are like medicines. They're effect varies for each individual. What works for you may not work for others; and vice versa. Most of all, they both have shelf life or expiration date, they can't last forever," he paused then waited for Anna to react, when she didn't, he continued, "Short as it may be but the one week effect of the potion will greatly help you by awakening his feelings for you and wooing him into loving you would be easier. How you handle the relationship after that is up to you. The potion already helped you and it would be up to you to help yourself by maintaining the burning flame of love in his heart"

"Is that the reason why you asked me if I have a direct connection with him?"

"Yes. Basically, how can you open up a locked love if the person didn't even know that you exist in the first place?"

Anna smiled bitterly, "Innovative. Well, are there any more bombs that you need to blow up?"

"Uhmm... and to complete the potion you will need to give something."

"How much?"

"It's not monetary. What I'm asking is a sacrifice for the potion. It's more of an Equivalent Exchange; you will have to give something close to your heart. It could be anything that you are willing to live without. It's not just material things, it can also be memories, love, friendship anything that is dear to your heart"

Anna felt shivers down her spine at his words, "How will I know what that is?"

"You will in time. You still have a few days to think of one."

"And... and what will happen to the sacrifice after the potion wears off? Will it go back to me?"

Yoh shook his head then looked at her apologetically," It would be gone forever. That's the sad part in all of this. Sometimes the amount of sacrifice is more precious than the potion itself. So before we even start with the potion, you have to weigh if the effect of the potion is really worth the price to pay because whether or not you use the potion or even if you back out of the ordeal you will still have to give something."

Anna was silent and contemplated Yoh's words. She then remembered the very reason why she was here...

~flashback~

_"Anna..." a long haired brunette looked at his date seriously._

_"Yes Hao?" Anna looked at him fondly. He was her dream boy; a dream turn reality guy._

_"I think we should stop seeing each other."_

_Anna stared at him dumbfounded, "Pardon?"_

_"You've heard me; I think we should stop seeing each other."_

~end of flashback~

"Anna?Anna?" Yoh called and even shook her shoulders.

"W-what? Are you saying something?" Anna was still daze in reminiscing the ill-fated scene.

"You're spacing out. Are you okay?"

"I'll do it. Let's start the potion"

Yoh was shocked at the determined look on her face then sighed, "If that's your decision. So when is the best time for us to meet the whole week?"

"Why?"

"Because you need to be present while I mix the ingredients and on the fifth day we would be mixing the sacrifice at around midnight at my place."

When Yoh saw Anna's hesitation he said, "If you're still in doubt, you can still back out."

"No. We'll do it. Meet me up in front of the library at 3 pm daily."

~majrocks~

The following day, after her class ended Anna proceed to the library and found Yoh dozing off in a corner.

She nudged his shoulders which startled him and he looked guiltily shocked, "I didn't do it!"

Anna suppressed a laugh at his reaction, "Do what?"

Yoh, who finally composed himself blushed then scratched his head, "Nah... It's nothing"

"So what do we do now?"

"Sharp as always, why don't we go somewhere private to talk about this?"

~majrocks~

Yoh found themselves in the school's indoor swimming pool. Actually the indoor swimming pool has two parts, a so-called public one which all student's who are taking swimming as their P.E. is using and a private one which is used exclusively by the school's swimming team.

"Are you sure we're allowed here?" Yoh asked nervously.

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to?" Anna asked.

As if a light bulb has been lit, Yoh finally remembered that Anna was part of the swimming team, "Oh, yeah you're part of the swimming team. Hehehe..."

Anna just rolled her eyes at him, "Took you so long in realizing that?"

"Aren't we interrupting any practice?"

"Practice usually ends before 3 pm so no one is using the place anymore. Now that I've answered your question, let's cut the crap and proceed to the true reason why we're here."

"Okay," Yoh then opened his backpack and took out a Bunsen burner and a small pot and several other bottles, "The first step is to collect things from the person that we wanted to woo."

Anna nodded.

"We need a few strands of his hair, nail clippings and his shirt."

Anna gave him a scandalized look, "How on earth are we going to get those? You don't expect me to just come to him and say 'Hey Hao can I have some strands of your hair, a few nail clippings and also one of your shirts puhlease" she stretched the last word to emphasize her disdain on the concept.

Yoh sweat dropped then smiled nervously, "Uhmm... Don't worry I'm not expecting you to actually do that," he took a blue shirt from his backpack, "Rest assured that I'll also help you. I've already got one of Hao's shirts and as for the others," he pulled out his cell phone, "Hello Horo... yes its me... can you come over here... and also bring Ren with you... okay... here in the private part of the indoor pool... thanks..."

Anna just nodded in awe as Yoh worked with ease in boiling water on the burner while lining up several weird looking bottles.

"I have the rest of the ingredients, after we get the things from Hao we can keep it marinated and on the fifth day which is Sunday we will seal the potion along with your sacrifice. Have you already thought of one?" he asked her through his peripheral vision.

Anna shook his head, "I still can't think of one. I know for sure that you wouldn't need my arms or any part of my body..."

Yoh put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, there's still plenty of time."

~majrocks~

A few minutes later a blue haired and blue eyed boy arrived along with a purple haired golden eyed Chinese boy with a weird hairstyle. Both were wearing school uniform just like Yoh and Anna.

"Wow! This private one is way bigger and better than the public pool" exclaimed the blue haired boy.

"Ren! Horo-horo!" Yoh called them.

"How did you get permission to enter here?" asked Ren as he tossed his bag on the side.

"Not me though, she has an access here," then turned his gaze at Anna, "Anna, these are my friends, Horokeui Usui and Ren Tao. Just call them Horo-horo and Ren"

Both of their mouths dropped when they realized who Yoh is referring to.

"And, guys this is Anna Kyouyama. You already know her right?"

"Holy cow!" Horo-horo shrieked and within seconds had captured Yoh in a headlock, "I can't believe it buddy! Who would have thought that you'd be fast and slick with girls to actually hitch down Anna Kyouyama!"

Yoh felt the need for air and managed to escape, "Phew... Horo... you got me close... wait, what are you talking about?" he breathed then continued, "She's not my girlfriend she's a client" all the while blushing either from lack of air earlier or being mistaken as Anna's boyfriend.

"So the Anna Kyouyama needs a love potion?" Ren asked in disbelief.

"And what if I am?" she countered through one raised eyebrow.

"Nothing. It's just seemed very out of character for you. If you told me this before I saw you here I might have laughed my head off, really never in anyone's mind would it ever cross that you would need one." Ren justified his comment.

Anna glared at him, "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult. Either you think so highly of me or you think that I'm not capable of any human emotions let alone love. And I'm so sick and tired of people thinking that way, frankly I don't care what other people think of me but just for the record, I'm also a human who is capable of having emotions; I'm not a brick wall, bullet-proof asexual reproducing plant or a robot to devoid myself of any human inclusive emotion."

Yoh came between them, "Okay. Stop that guys. Anna, Ren didn't mean anything by that statement. They are here to help us get all the things we need."

"Is it the usual?" asked Horo-horo.

"Yes except the shirt I have it already."

"So who is the lucky guy?" asked Ren.

"Hao Asakura, my brother"

Ren and Horo's jaw dropped upon hearing the name.

"I beg your pardon?" Ren asked again doubting if he heard it right.

"Hao Asakura, my twin brother."

Horo then looked at Anna absentmindedly then to Yoh then to Anna again just to go back to Yoh's face then pointed a finger at Yoh, "Y-you're going to make a love potion that would be used to your own brother?"

"Technically yes" Yoh replied nonchalant.

"What kind of brother are you? Throwing your own blood in the lion's den!"

A vein popped in Anna's forehead then smacked the Ainu boy, "What do you mean lion's den?"

Horo touched his swollen face then whispered to Ren, "Should I answer that honestly?"

The Chinese boy shrugged, "If you want to get hit why not?"

Horo-horo paled then turned to Yoh, "O-okay buddy Ren and I will be going now... let's just see each other tomorrow when we bring the needed materials. N-nice meeting you Anna" then sprinted as fast as he can outside.

Ren also motioned to go then saw Horo's bag and sighed as he also picked it up, "The idiot forgot his bag" he turn to Yoh, "Same time same place?"

"Yes"

~majrocks~

After the two went away Yoh continued to mix the contents of some containers to the pot on top of the Bunsen burner.

"Asakura..." he heard Anna call his attention.

He turned to her and saw that she is sitting cross legged beside him, "You can call me Yoh,"

"Okay, Yoh..."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever made a potion for yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"A love potion... for someone you like"

Yoh stopped, "No. I haven't and I am not planning to do one."

"Why? Is it some kind of a rule?"

"Not really, I mean there is no rule about that. It's just I have a different view regarding love potions."

Anna raised an eyebrow at his answer, "Different view?"

Yoh added one more ingredient before stirring the pot continuously, "I view love potion as a selfish instrument to human desires. When someone uses a love potion to woo someone they are disregarding the feelings of other people. They use it to be happy but doesn't mind if the other is also feeling the same way."

Anna stared at him and looks like she'd been thrown a large bucket of ice cold water, "So... so you think that I'm also selfish..."

Yoh didn't even cringe at her question but just looked at her straight in the eye, "To some I see that, but we all have different views and reasons. I don't want to judge a person by the bond paper method."

"Bond paper method?"

"It's like this, when you put a mark on new clean bond paper, it will be viewed as an imperfection; an ugly mark that would taint the clean sheet. And I don't want to view people by that way; I believe that most of the time there is really no right or wrong it just depends on your reason for doing it" he then smiled at Anna, "No matter what I believe I can't understand why I didn't see you as that kind of person. Something tells me that there is more than what meets my eyes." then caught her hand and held it.

Anna just nodded, deep inside her something is stirring; as the boy held her hand she can feel her heart race and flutter. She had never felt that before, not even when Hao held her hand.

She can feel butterflies at her stomach but at the same time certain calmness enveloped her body. She felt she was finally at home.

~TBC~

This is my two shot vacation fic. I'm so glad that I still have some time to slack off before the first semester starts.

I hope that you like this as much as I do and the second part would be posted shortly after I uploaded the final chapter of 'Accidentally Yours' and chapter two of 'Project Makeover'.

Reviews are not required but is highly recommended and would be greatly appreciated and loved!

Lovelots,

Me, Majrocks


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I know you're already aware of this, I do not by any chance own Shaman king or any of it's related character or media.

Author's Note: As promised, I am uploading the final chapter of this story after I updated my other two stories. It's been a while and I really miss writing besides this is my entry for ShatteredLye's contest. A big THANK YOU also for everyone who read and left a review especially : Smart Angel, Lady. Zayriah, cm21, yehey, and lily.

Warning: This happened in an alternate universe, OOCness might be encountered while reading.

~majrocks~

"Love can sometimes be magic, but magic can sometimes... just be an illusion"

- Javan

~majrocks~

Today would be the second day of their potion making. As Anna made her way to their meeting place three minutes before the time they are supposed to meet, she came across Marion Phauna, one of Hao's friends and also one of the people that she had tried hard to befriend passed by her and didn't even give her a glance whereas before whenever they [Hao's friends] saw her, they greeted and acknowledged her presence.

She just shrugged then continued to walk to her destination.

~majrocks~

At exactly three o'clock Yoh arrived and greeted her with his goofy grin, "Hi Anna!"

"H-hello..."

Again he opened his rather bulky backpack and took out a small Bunsen burner and lined up the same weird looking bottles.

"Have you already thought of your sacrifice?" he asked her.

"Not yet. It's easier said than done anyway," she answered then out of curiosity asked, "What's inside those bottles?"

"Those? Oh they are herbs that we are going to use today and some other things that I'm sure you wouldn't want to know"

She was about to comment when two figures burst into the room.

Ren and Horo-horo arrived in the room. Horo had his right arm bandaged and Ren's hands were also dressed with bandages.

"What on earth happened to you two?" asked Yoh, voicing Anna's thoughts.

Horo-horo glared at him, "As if you don't know..."

Yoh sweat dropped, "Don't tell me Hao did that to you guys?"

"On my case not actually," answered Ren, "My sister made me wash the clothes and do the dishes in exchange of her doing Hao's nails. Horo there had to 'play' with your brother"

"Do I want to know what game did you two played?" Yoh asked his friend.

"I don't think so," he answered then handed Yoh a small clear plastic with long brown strands, "If you just aren't my friend I won't do this."

Ren also handed Yoh a small clear plastic with nail clippings in it.

"Thank you!" Yoh exclaimed and attempted to hug his friends who instantly pushed him aside.

Anna watched the whole scene guiltily, these people are willing to do anything to help; well not directly her but if you will trace this whole fiasco you will see her at the end of the rope.

After their 'heart-warming' thank you's, Yoh resumed with what he is doing and asked Anna to hand him the bottles that he would need, saying that she needs to transfer her furyuko as what he called it and warm the contents of the bottles. He also made her wear a string of blue prayer beads he called as 1080 to help her channel her furyuko.

Ren and Horo-horo on the other hand sat on a corner not far from them and was busily answering their work books.

They stayed like that for the next hour and a half with Yoh talking with each of them once in a while.

He really can't stay silent for long; Anna observed and continued to watch him secretly. He and Hao are as different as night and day, the only thing that they share in common was their looks, she concluded.

She was pulled out of her reverie when Horo-horo frustratingly snapped his book shut and wailed, "I really can't understand this! Why do we even need this? Math is the evilest thing that man created!"

"For idiots like you, maybe" Ren commented.

Horo-horo stood up and pointed his finger at him accusingly, "Look who's talking? You're as bad in math as I am!"

A vein popped on Ren's forehead, "How dare you compare yourself to me! I'm nothing like you!"

They are about to start a long argument when they heard a voice beside Horo, "You're doing it the wrong way"

Horo looked at his side and almost had a heart attack, "Whhhaaaaaaa! How did you get here?" which earned him a good slap on his face.

"Can't you tone down your voice?" she snapped angrily then turned to Yoh, "I swear your friends can only be classified as dumb and dumber and loud and louder."

Yoh just chuckled at her comment but earned incredulous gasps from his friends.

"After you finished gasping your lungs out we can start answering your work books" said Anna

"…."

"…."

"And make it fast, I don't have all day," she added.

~majrocks~

Yoh smiled as he watched Anna tutor Horo and Ren on their math assignment. 'She may look and act cold but once you peel her outer cover, you will see a heart of gold…' he thought then busied himself with mixing the ingredients.

~majrocks~

After their tutorial session the guys and Anna began packing their things. As Anna was packing hers, Ren who sat beside her asked, "How are you going to pay my friend for all the inconvenience that you've caused him?"

She raised an eyebrow at his question, "I'm going to sacrifice something, right? Isn't that enough?"

"That is part of the potion. Whatever you sacrifice won't be going to Yoh," he said matter-of-factly.

Anna stopped in mid-tracks, it's true that whatever she sacrificed won't be going to Yoh but would be used in her potion. It's a payment for her potion but not directly for him. If you look at it closely, they or rather Yoh never discussed anything about how will she pay him?

She was about to ask Yoh about it but he was already by the door saying his goodbye.

"Bye Anna! See you tomorrow!"

Ren and Horo-horo also followed him and they quickly sprinted out of the private pool, she can still hear Yoh's voice saying, "We need to hurry, I still haven't done my assignments yet!"

~majrocks~

'Come to think of it,' she thought, in her excitement about the potion she forgot to ask about his charge.

"Because of you he would have to stay late doing assignments" a little voice at the back of her mind spoke.

'Shut up! I didn't ask him to devote his time for the potion. And besides he could have done it before going here,' she countered.

"Want me to tell you what time he goes out of his classes? No, I don't think you would like my answer. But think about this, what would he get by helping you?"

Now that she thinks about it, what would he get by helping her anyway?

~majrocks~

Third day of their potion making and she still haven't got any idea of what to give for her potion.

The day passed as usual, by three o'clock Anna went to their meeting place, Yoh arrived shortly.

He again greeted her warmly and readied all the things he needed for today's ingredients.

After he asked her for the first bottle Anna asked him, "Yoh, I just remembered that we haven't discussed anything about how will I pay you after this,"

"Pay me?"

"Yes. How am I going to pay you for concocting the potion….?"

"We are still not finished with the potion Anna, and besides as I told you before the result is something that I cannot guarantee," he answered.

"But I am still consuming your time. If you won't let me pay you, what else would you get by helping me?"

"You'll be happy. That's all that matters, it's more than enough" he answered her then smiled.

"Why is my happiness that important?"

"When you're happy, I'll also get my happiness" he said absentmindedly.

"Why would you be happy once I got my happiness? What am I to you?"

Yoh blushed then avoided her gaze, "It's like… no, I mean… like…"

Anna gave him a bored expression, "Whatever, you're not making any sense."

He scratched his head and gave her a nervous laugh.

Silence prevailed for about fifteen minutes then Yoh spoke again. He really can't stand silence for too long.

He asked about her classes like an friend, Anna didn't honestly like people snooping in other people's lives but Yoh was so easy to talk to and little by little he penetrated the wall that she had put on her self by telling her funny stories whether Anna was interested in listening or not. At first Anna was ignoring him but soon she found herself enjoying his stories and telling him bits and pieces from hers as well.

Yoh was nonetheless happy about Anna warming up a little for him. He really liked her personality and would surely miss her company.

Of course if this potion succeeds then his brother and Anna would be together, but it wouldn't guarantee that she would still befriend him. He had never raised any hopes that she would. He had experienced disappointment before.

"So, how does it feel to be Hao Asakura's brother?" Anna asked him.

"Pressure" he answered.

"Why is that?

"I am always expected to be like him, having a famous and great brother would always bring me the title second best in everything. Don't get me wrong, I'm not envious of him or something, actually he was my idol, I've always wanted to be like him."

Anna put a hand on his shoulders, "I don't believe that you are always the second best. Hao is not God and I believe that each of us has something that makes us the best."

Yoh smiled at her, "Thanks"

"Why didn't you have any girlfriend?"

"Huh?"

"Hao has girls on his strings, since you are a sweeter version of him, not to mention that you share the same facial features it's a wonder why you didn't have one?"

Yoh blushed at her compliment, "That's an exaggeration Anna!"

"So why?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Didn't at least one girl approach you?"

"They did, a couple of them, but once they found out that I am not Hao, they…." He trailed off

Anna felt sadness enveloped her as she look at Yoh's sad chocolate orbs. She can't understand how other people can be shallow and wouldn't even try to know the person behind the face.

'Look who's talking?' that little voice said.

Their talk was interrupted when Ren and Horo-horo popped on the door and shouted, "Yoh, sorry buddy were going home early. We have a lot of things to do"

"Also don't forget to practice swimming so you would get over your slight hydrophobia" seconded Ren then they both disappeared from view.

"You're afraid of the water?"

"No… not actually. I just don't want our swimming class because I don't know how to…. How to swim" he confessed.

Anna laughed; Yoh who should be offended by her laughing at him can't help but smile at her. It's the first time that he saw her laugh. She's so reserved and he didn't have any idea that she was so pretty when she laughs.

~majrocks~

After they cleaned up and packed their things, Anna motioned for Yoh to go beside her near the rim of the swimming pool and suddenly pushed him on it.

Yoh was squirming at the water clearly having a hard time.

"_How are you going to pay my friend for all the inconvenience that you've caused him?"_ Ren's voice echoed in her ear.

She then jumped into the water and put a hand on his waist to steady him.

An impossible glare found its way on Yoh's face and he glared at Anna for a second before his face turn a light shade of red at their position.

"You know that I don't know how to swim…" he remarked.

"Yeah I know. That's why I taught you how to drown, so far you've learned fast" she said.

"…"

"And now I will teach you how to swim"

For the next hour and a half, Anna taught Yoh the basics of swimming after she helped him changed to the extra swimming trunks from the swimming team; she herself was also dressed in her team swimsuit.

He was really afraid to drown, which isn't helping their lessons so Anna demanded his trust. Soon enough Yoh gave Anna his trust and calmed down knowing that she wouldn't let him drown.

Both of them were enjoying themselves that they didn't notice the arrival of another presence with them. They just noticed him when he spoke, "Imagine yourself as a fish. Glide your way into the water."

"Silva-sensei!" Anna exclaimed.

Silva was the swimming team's coach.

"Hi Anna! I see you have a friend here" he then turned to Yoh.

"Good evening Silva-sensei, I'm Yoh Asakura, sorry if I'm using your private pool. She's just helping learn how to swim. "

"No it's okay," he assured the boy, "You're a very lucky guy"

"Huh?"

His smile widen, "Anna doesn't normally or should I say doesn't want to teach swimming basics especially to first timers or what she called as 'dumb swimmers'. You must be someone special"

"Sensei, don't give any color to this. I'm just returning a favor."

"If that is so, why are you so defensive?" Silva teased his most talented swimmer.

"Sensei!" she barked.

Silva just laughed then motioned to go, "Okay, okay. Bye now kids…"

~majrocks~

Fourth day. One more day to go before this whole ordeal would be finished.

The day run as usual, but unlike yesterday, Ren and Horo-horo joined them again. From the point of view of someone who just saw them today it would seem that nothing was out of the ordinary, but Ren and Horo-horo can feel it, something was different.

Maybe it's just because it is already the 4th day that they are all together. The animosity that they've been feeling seems to lighten and border to familiarity. It's not as if this is a bad thing, but what worries them is who would get the shorter end of the bargain.

"Have you already thought of your sacrifice?" Yoh asked Anna as he was stirring today's ingredients.

"Not yet. Honestly I don't know what to give. What are again my options for the sacrifice?"

"Uhmm... Anything that is dear to your heart. It can be physical things or it can also be emotional ones. Memories for instance is one. A memory that you cherish the most, friendship, love etc. The closer the sacrifice is to your heart, the stronger the potion will be" he explained.

"How will you extract that from me?"

"You will go in a trance tomorrow. The guardian spirits would ask the sacrifice from you. After that they will bless the potion"

"So we are dealing with spirits? Isn't it dangerous to play with the unknown?"

Yoh put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll always be here, I'll always protect you should the need arise."

Anna nodded then gave Yoh a sincere smile.

Ren and Horo-horo watched all of this with horror. The thing that they feared the most has come.

~majrocks~

As they were packing their things to call it a day, Yoh went to Anna's direction and handed her a little wrapped package.

"What's this?" she asked then opened the package, it revealed a red bandana, "Why are you giving me this?" her face was shocked to say the least.

Yoh avoided her eyes, "Nothing. Its just a thank you gift, I noticed that you seem to liked bandanas"

"Thank you gift?"

"You taught me how to swim yesterday and it really helped me today with our P.E. class"

A pregnant pause occurred then Anna handed the gift back to Yoh, "I cannot accept this. What I did for you yesterday isn't enough to pay for all the things that you've done for me."

"No, I've told you before I have a different view regarding love potions so I'll never accept payment for that. If you really want to thank me, just accept this gift," he insisted, "So whenever you look at it, you will remember that I gave you this and you will not forget me"

"You're really weird," she remarked then used her new bandana, putting it on her head.

~majrocks~

Yoh, Horo-horo and Ren were now walking near the park when Yoh spoke, "There is something weird with the potion..."

"What do you mean?" Horo asked.

"It's the first time that I've encountered this, the ingredients... they seem to refuse to be mixed" he answered.

"Is it the ingredients of the potion or the one who makes the potion that refused them to be mixed?" commented Ren.

Yoh and Horo-horo's eyes widen.

"W-what do you mean by that Ren?" asked Yoh.

A vein popped in the Chinese boy's head, "Stop playing dumb with me Yoh! You perfectly know what I'm talking about!"

"Ren!" Horo-horo tried to calm the situation.

"Don't interfere Horokeui,"

Horo-horo stopped, it's the first time that Ren called him by his given name, he must really be furious.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? No... Don't try to deny it. The way you looked at her, those stolen glances, that gift, those smiles, it's the first time that you show such interest in a girl" he yelled.

"..."

"The screaming truth yells that you're in-love with her. I just can't understand how on earth you can tolerate this whole fiasco! Why do you still intent on helping her with that stupid potion and watch her slowly drift away into Hao's arms when you have the option to have her for yourself if you really want!"

Yoh looked down, eyes covered by the fringe of his bangs, "Are you finished now?"

"What?"

He looked at him then gave a half-smile, "You're right, I really don't know how I will stand seeing them together after all this but… but if it'll make Anna happy I'm willing to sacrifice mine."

"But that's total crap! You know more than I do that your brother doesn't deserve her!" Ren reasoned out.

"It's not good to speak ill of someone who is not here specially your own blood , besides who knows Anna might be able to change him…"

"But how about you?" Horo-horo joined their conversation.

"I'll manage; you two observed well but there is something that missed," Yoh had a glazed look on his face then stared at the sky.

"…"

"If I'll do what you are thinking, then what different would I be from those people who use love potion to woo someone not caring if the other person feels the same way. You cannot force love on someone… some say you can but I say, yes it can but who are you kidding? Is it her or yourself?"

"But…"

"All the while that were together, I'm collecting memories. So if ever one day the sight of the two of them together is too much for me, I'll just remember those memories when were together and was almost mine…"

Ren and Horo-horo were speechless and felt guilty for the opening the conversation.

~majrocks~

She was on the forest, running; she didn't have any idea why she was running in the first place but she just let her feet take and lead the way. As she was running she saw a clearing, she run as fast as she can to reach to place but then dark fog enveloped her surroundings and voices can be heard everywhere saying, "What is your sacrifice Anna? What are you willing to give to gain what you want?"

She felt chills ran down her spine and fear in her body as the eerie voices grow louder by each minute and smoke was slowly drifting towards her, she started to scream but no words were coming out of her mouth.

Just as the smoke was about to engulf her, a blue light emerged from her side and she saw an angel like figure held her and enveloped her in its wings, when she looked at his face just as he was talking, "Yoh…"

"I'll protect you should the need arise…"

Anna opened her eyes, she was sweating coldly. When she looked at the clock it read 3:00 am.

She clutched her chest, and stared at the open window.

~majrocks~

Sunday, 9 pm. The last day for making the potion; Anna was walking to the direction of the park where she would meet Yoh and they would go to his house to seal the potion at around 11:45 pm

Yoh already told his parents that Anna would sleep over at their house for a "project" that they need to do.

When she was finally on the park, Yoh was already there waiting and they proceeded to his house.

Surprise was an understatement to describe Anna's reaction when she saw the Asakura Residence.

It was a big old traditional Japanese mansion.

In the living room, she was greeted by a beautiful lady who looked a lot like Yoh and has waist long brown hair and warm smile, "Hello! You must be Yoh's classmate. I'm Keiko Asakura, his mom.

She smiled then greeted her back, "Good evening and hello Mrs. Asakura.""

Keiko smiled again, "Have you already eaten dinner?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Don't call me ma'am. Just call me aunty."

Just then Hao appeared on the living room,"Mom, have you seen my earphones?" he was surprised to see Anna with them in the living room, "I didn't know we have a visitor, hi Anna!"

Anna was breathless, 'OMG! He noticed me! He acknowledged my presence!', "H-hello Hao..."

When she looked at Yoh, his face was grim and her happiness instantly vanished.

"I've put it in the third drawer on your dresser honey" Keiko answered Hao then turned to both Yoh and Anna, "Feel at home Anna, I'll just be in my room" she then left the two with Hao trailing behind her.

Anna watched them go then felt Yoh's hand tug at her arm, "Come on let's go to the mini shrine"

"Why are we going there?"

"That's where we are sealing the potion. We need space away from many people.

~majrocks~

The shrine was not far from the house and was still inside the Asakura property. Anna watch in awe as the side of the pathway to the shrine was adorned by beautiful flowers.

When they entered the shrine Yoh gave her a cup of tea to drink.

The tea was delicious; it's the first time that she tasted this kind of tea, "This tea is different… it's so delicious. Is this home-made?"

Yoh nodded, "Yes my mom prepared that from the flowers that you saw outside the shrine."

"Oh… h-her tea is great"

"Don't tell that to her face or you'll never hear the end of it and her smile would be up to her ears" Yoh reminded her.

When Anna glanced at the clock, she saw that it is already 10 o'clock; an hour and forty five minutes more before they start their ritual.

Yoh excused himself to get all the ingredients that they would need and prepared in the last four days along with Hao's shirt that he had marinated in special herbs.

As Anna watched Yoh work, she can't help but notice how eligible a bachelor he is. He is an almost perfect boyfriend and husband material.

He is someone that you can trust that won't ogle at other girls when you turn your back, he is the person that you can call if you are lost or in danger and needs a knight in shiny, shimmering splendid armor (A/N: actually this is a running joke that we use whenever we see something so shiny); a gentleman and a lot of other good qualities that she can't understand why other people couldn't see. She also remembered her dream, she felt scared while at it but the angel like being that saved her made her feel at ease and calm. Now that she thinks of it, they [Yoh and Hao] share the same face but why, when she saw the angel's face she immediately identified it as Yoh not Hao.

'Am I having second thoughts about this?' she asked herself. 'No! This is what I want; I've waited four days for this to happen. Why am I having second thoughts about the potion? I love Hao!' she tried to convince herself but deep inside she knew something changed.

The last four days that she had spent with him was one of the best days of her life. She knows she will never forget how each day she would learn something from the guy. How those four days made her asses how dull her life had been.

After today, her selfish desire would be fulfilled, she should be excited and happy but what she feels is the exact opposite. After the potion was complete, what will happen to her and Yoh? Would he still talk to her? Can they still continue what they have started? Or would he move on as if nothing happened? It was oh so perfect at the start, when she was still planning it on her head; she didn't anticipate this feeling, this attachment that she will for the person that she didn't care if he ever existed or not until she sought his help for her own desires. Is the potion really worth the price to pay for it?

She was put out of her reverie when Yoh put a hand on her shoulder, "Anna, we can now start…"

She blinked, "Is it time already?" she looked at her wristwatch, 11:45.

"Have you already thought of your sacrifice?" he asked as he led her to the center of a circle he made out of odd looking stones and paper stripes with Hiragana writings.

She nodded absentmindedly and observed that inside the circle was the Bunsen burner and on top of it was the small pot that they always use.

"Don't worry, everything will work out fine," he told her with a smile, "Let's begin"

Yoh began to chant in whispers as he puts all the mixture that they prepared for the last four days on the pot. He instructed Anna to sit Indian style in the middle of the circle, close her eyes and concentrate on the memories where both she and Hao was present.

She concentrated but to no avail, her mind seems to be blocking any command from her and instead played happy memories of the days that she was with Yoh. Instead of Hao's sexy smirks, he saw Yoh's goofy grins, instead of her and Hao's memories together she saw the good ones that she and Yoh shared.

Suddenly she heard a voice, "Just follow my voice Anna, and trust in it, I'll take you to the guardian spirits…"

Then he began to chant…

(A/N: I am not that knowledgeable in the Japanese language so I have to use English words here; I hope that you wont mind me doing that, please…)

_Following the happy breeze beneath that bright sky that holds me_

_Beautiful melodies_

_And fresh air fills_

_This road that that I an walking with you_

Suddenly she felt a cold breeze entered the room

_My exhausted heart_

_Beats once again_

_My weak heart has_

_Found light again_

_I want to hold your_

_Hand and walk like_

_This forever_

In her mind, a bright light suddenly enveloped her surroundings

_Those unforgettable _

_Memories during_

_That long time_

_Throughout the _

_Laughter and the_

_Tears, the one who_

_Always believed in_

_Me was you…_

After the blinding light, she saw herself in an open field and there was a cat dressed in traditional Japanese kimono smoking a pipe.

"I am Matamune of the cats," he said, "What is it that you will give to gain your desires?"

Anna felt stiffening at her throat, she was confused; before this day all she wanted was to be with Hao, but as the following days pass prior to her first encounter with his twin she found herself looking forward in seeing Yoh instead of finishing their potion.

"What is it that you will give to gain your desires?"

'Does she really want to pursue with the potion?'

"I-"

~majrocks~

Yoh's eyes widen as he saw Anna collapsed on the floor and the bright light still enveloping her body.

Ren and Horo-horo, who arrived a few minutes after they started the ritual, were shocked when Yoh suddenly ran towards Anna's direction.

"Yoh!"

The bright light grew big and both of them covered their eyes from the blinding light. They have witnessed the sealing session before and it's the first time that something like this happened.

A few minutes later they saw Yoh and Anna sprawled on the floor, unconscious.

They hastily went to their direction, Yoh first regaining consciousness, when he woke up he looked for Anna first.

"Where's Anna?"

"She's here Yoh don't' worry she's still breathing. Attend to the potion first" answered Ren as both he and Horo-horo tended to Anna's body.

Yoh nodded then captured the essence from the pot. He enclosed it in a clear bottle and put a cork on the lid.

Anna slowly stirred, when she opened her eyes she saw Yoh holding her, "Yoh… I did it"

Yoh forced a smile, "Yes you did. Here's the potion it's already finished," then showed her the bottle.

Anna shook her head, "You don't understand… I didn't give out something close to my heart," she then snatched the bottle from his hand and spilled the contents on the floor.

The other two had their mouths hanging over Anna's actions

"Anna….wha…." Yoh was too shock to form coherent sentences.

"I won't need it anymore, besides it wouldn't be effective I gave nothing close to my heart"

"What do you exactly mean by that?"

"I thought before that I wanted or rather loved Hao, but then I came to a realization that… that what I feel for him was just an infatuation for something that I cannot have. It may just be and idol worship. I didn't really love him, what I love was the idea of being in love with him and those are two different things. These past few days you mad me realize that… I…," she closed her eyes, "I apologize that I've wasted your time and effort for this crap and its been nice meeting all of you."

That is the closest that Anna could say for a thank you and Yoh knew that.

~majrocks~

They hadn't seen each other in a week, Yoh tried to talk to her but it's either she was busy or he already missed her at school. On the next week he tried his luck and waited for her outside the private swimming pool on the same time that they always meet while doing the potion. He was facing the tree outside their meeting place and was nervously practicing a way to tell her what he came here for.

He decided to focus on the tree and imagine that it is Anna, "Anna, my friend gave me two tickets and I- I was wondering if you are free to- to-"

"To what?"

"To come and watch the movie. You know so it wouldn't be wasted- wait-!" he froze when he recognized the voice and turned around and saw Anna behind him wearing the bandana he gave her as a headband with a raised eyebrow and her hands akimbo facing him.

"I don't know if it's just me, but I think I might be going nuts because instead of a human being I am seeing a tree you're talking with and funny her name is also Anna"

Yoh sweat dropped; great he just made a fool out of himself, "Anna… I'm …it's not what you…"

"And even if Anna the tree here agrees with you I don't think trees are allowed inside theaters. I haven't remembered ever sitting beside a tree before in a cinema or is it just the new trend these days?"

"…."

"So instead of focusing on Anna the tree here, why don't you just invite me… my name is also Anna"

Yoh's eyes lit up, "Really? You- you will go out with me?"

"I really don't know. I haven't gone out with someone who dates trees before…"

"No, you're mistaken I really wanted to ask you to go out with me" he convinced her.

"But how about Anna the tree here?" she added teasing him she saw him sweat dropped again, "Whatever," then tossed her bag at him, "It's good that you're here…"

Yoh's smile widen at her statement…

"I'll have someone to carry my things"

…and instantly fell at that

"Anna?"

"Yes?"

"I'm just curios… what did you sacrifice?"

She turned her back at him then walked a few steps before answering, "My memories with Hao because I don't need them anymore…"

"But-"

"I'll be starting new ones," she cut his next words still not looking at him, "Do… do you want to help creating it?"

Yoh's eyes widen and his heart did cart wheels as he savors the meaning of her words…. Anna…. His Anna… just…

"I'll be more than glad to help!"

~majrocks~

Don't forget to leave a review please! and also the lyrics in italics are from the english version of the song Forever by girls generation.

Ciao!


End file.
